<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RQ-2019: I Love You by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284899">RQ-2019: I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:47:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by Rocklife563</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RQ-2019: I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink leans against his mate, the ERROR was glitching in the places his body touched. The SOULless wonder knew his mate hated being touched, however, he loved the feel of the glitches that flickered against him. </p><p> </p><p>Closing his sockets he leans against Error, listening to the sound of static. </p><p> </p><p>Once upon a time Ink did not even like that sound, it annoyed him greatly, now it was one of his most cherished noises. That and the sound of the ERROR's glitched up voice. </p><p> </p><p>Error's words, each and every syllables were different from the last. No two pronunciation of one word was the same; it rose in pitch, lagged and halted, the tones and ranges differ greatly and he could not control the volume.</p><p> </p><p>Even when enraged he could not raise his voice in angry- there was no emotion in them. He was a dull broken recording. No matter how hard he tried to keep his voice loving or calm. </p><p> </p><p>Ink also loved it when Error walked. </p><p> </p><p>Error's footsteps when he walks normally sounds like he is treading on marble flooring- even when he went on soft surfaces, like grass or carpet. And if Ink listened very carefully, there was an odd noise in the background of it. </p><p> </p><p>Error told him it happened on the third cycle, so Ink listens intently and hears it. The sound of something dripping and spilling on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>The ERROR explained his walk cycle audio was damaged and that was why he ran or drags his feet when attacking universes. </p><p> </p><p>Ink told Error that he loved the noise and even since then, Error walked around the house normally. </p><p> </p><p>Partly opening his sockets, he ran a hand over the skeleton key. Ink had no top on, just letting it been seen by the world. </p><p> </p><p>And the only one is this world was Error... </p><p> </p><p>Ink smiles at his thoughts and leans over more and rubs his cheek on Error's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"*Error. I love you." Ink told him with a sigh, opening his sockets fully he looks to his mate who was still staring down at his latest project... which were all striped monsters for their soon to be released shin. </p><p> </p><p>"*mmm." Error hums loudly but continues knitting, then pauses as he counts his row, then continues once more. </p><p> </p><p>Ink was always impressed to see the ERROR work, the glitches made it hard to keep his hands steady. Error explained to Ink that sometimes his whole body lags and he overshoots his aim or hits something that he through was further away. </p><p> </p><p>Ink wonders if his mate was okay in this form. The most he learnt about Error the most he wondered why he ever lost to him on many occasions.</p><p> </p><p>Error was half-blind. Sometimes he would go fully blind. The sound of his own static made him half-deaf too. Then there were his crashes, making him helpless until the REBOOT happened. </p><p> </p><p>"*I love you Error." Ink told him again, as he turns back to that shoulder and starts rubbing his cheeks on the shoulder once more, "I'll protect you from now on. And our shin."</p><p> </p><p>Error claimed that a shin could only be born by the intent of the SOUL, there had to be 'love' between two monsters to create a souling. The moment Error had told him this, his paints got eaten up inside him rather quickly and he had to drink a lot more due to his excitement. </p><p> </p><p>It was a happy thought...</p><p> </p><p>A SOULless creature like him having a souling within him, growing from his magic. </p><p> </p><p>...however...</p><p> </p><p>it also meant that the ERROR truly loved him... right? For a souling to form, both parties had to be deeply in love with their mate. </p><p> </p><p>Ink takes his hands away from his key and looks down, it was black and always leaking ink... </p><p> </p><p>With care Ink reaches for his mate's arm and hugs it, drawing them closer... and getting the ink everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>"*tch. gross." Error grumbles out but made no attempt to move away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"*I love you." Ink says to him, leaning up and kissing him lightly on the cheek, "Do you love me? What do you love about me?"</p><p> </p><p>Error merely silently knitted and Ink waits with a bold grin on his jaws as he continues to stare.</p><p> </p><p>"*i love ya. ya the way ya laugh when ya find something of interest." Error says to speak, "i love the way ya come home and remove all ya clothes and run around the house naked. the way ya flop down on the bed... i love the sound of ya voice. i could listen to it forever and never grow bored."</p><p> </p><p>Error fell silent for a moment, watching his hands as he works his needles. </p><p> </p><p>"*i love that strange humming ya code makes." Error went on a small twitch came on his jaw, he was trying and failing to smile, "its the only code in the multiverse like it. i can see the souls of creatures. see their code through that from afar. but you. i have to be close to ya body to hear ya code."</p><p> </p><p>Error finally manages to smile.</p><p> </p><p>"*its sings to me. even now." Error told him turning slightly, leaning into his mate, "like a siren. whenever i get close. it becomes a hum. i love ya eyelights. i can only see them clearly when i'm in arm's reach of ya. and i like to just stop and stare. heh. there's one shape i love the most. i ain't telling ya which one tho. and there's so much more i love about ya... but it might take an eternity to tell them all."</p><p> </p><p>Ink tilts his skull. </p><p> </p><p>"*A hum?" Ink questions in confusion, "I don't hear anything."</p><p> </p><p>"*heh. it don't matter." Error told him with a sweet smile now, turning to look at him, he bends his skull down and kisses his mate fully on the teeth, then pulls away slightly, "i can see souls glow. even without my sight. i can hear ya code hum. even trhough my static. it seems to sing over it. i love it!"</p><p> </p><p>Ink closes his sockets and kisses his mate fully now, deepening it, enjoying the overwhelming flow of the many tongues that came from his mate- only three could actually fit, the smallest outer two just seemed to lick his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling away Ink lets out a disappointment sigh which made the ERROR grin. Error knew that Ink wanted to make love, the problem with that was, skeletons could not while they were brewing. </p><p> </p><p>"*It's strange. Before I became mates with you. I had no interest in this." Ink told him with a huff and settles back down in his seat, hugging onto Error arms and leaning against him. </p><p> </p><p>"*the shin will be out soon." Error told him with a laugh, he starts his knitting once more.</p><p> </p><p>"*I love you," Ink says to him closing his sockets, "I'm scared that I'll forget this feeling that I have when with you."</p><p> </p><p>"*enjoy it while ya can." Error replies to him almost sadly, "and when the time comes. and ya no longer love me. i'll be ready. for now. let's enjoy our time together without that thought. and love each other. while we can."</p><p> </p><p>"*I love you," Ink told him hugging his arm tightly, grinning boldly, then there was a breaking sound, "Huh? What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"*that my mate. was the sound of ya key breaking." Error told him as he lowers the knitting and readjusts his glasses, "it's a few days early." </p><p> </p><p>Ink grins boldly, joy, love and excitement rush through his bones. </p><p> </p><p>"*ink." Error says as he knees in front of his mate. </p><p> </p><p>"*Yeah?" Ink asks surprised at the sudden movement.</p><p> </p><p>"*i love ya." Error told him smiling that sweet smile, "will ya marry me?" </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>